OK Labs
OK Labs is an entertainment "research & design" division, founded and formerly owned by "Balls". Created in 2015, OK Labs employs computer scientists, video game developers, engineers, physicists, mathematicians, programmers, academic and industry researches to research on science, develop "possibly awesome, possibly bizzare" video games on "weird" platforms, like printers and calculators, "create new ways to advertise", and "create cool robots, among other things". It became independent and merged it's subsidiary Mango to itself in May 5, 2015. It was renamed from "Balls" Game Labs to OK Labs, after they expanded to advertising, public relations and other entertainment ventures, in May 9, 2015. It also acquired Team Chu in May 9, 2015. In May 6, 2015, it announced Daniel Gracia to be OK Labs's new CEO. Researching areas * Communications * Porting to Electronics * Computer Vision * Computational Linguistics * Data Mining and Management * Computational Science * Education through Video Games * Computer Systems and Networking * Programming Languages * Virtual and Augmented Reality * Applications for Phones * Motion Capture * Software, Programming Principles and Tools * Social Sciences * Use of Wind and Solar Power * Machine Learning * Hardware and Devices * Economics and Computation * Information Retrieval and Knowledge Management * Cloud Computing * Gesture, Speech Regocnition, Synthesis and Dialog Systems * Mobile Computing * Hardware and Device Accessories * Media-Rich Experiences * Graphics and Multimedia * Computer Architecture * Video Games Relating to and Using Health & Well-Being * User Experience * Microeconomics * Asynchronous Circuits * Dynamics * Physics * Advertising Sciences * Social Marketing * "Social Experiments" * Advertising design * Public relations * Visual effects for film & TV * Consumer products * "Audience sciences" * Experimental music (Music will be released under the alias OKME, which stand for OK Labs Music Experiments) * Animation experiments * Market research Games developed Games ported The game will be listed like "Game Name (New Platforms; Original Release Year-Port Release Year/Publisher) - Notes (optional)" # Spacewar (Inifinidev Pro LCD, Browser; 1962-2015/Self-published) - This was one of the examples made for Infinidev Pro as LCD game example, and for Infinidev Light as a browser game example. # ''Coming soon! Tools developed Currently developing * '''GeoBob Engine 2 (Cross-platform engine; 2015/Self-published) - The engine was released under MIT license in 2013, and was handeled by the GeoBob Engine community. The Game Lab has since been a lead engine developer from 2015, when it was founded. * Project Mariyn (Cross-platform engine; possibly 2026/Self-published) * Tatsu (Cross-platform lighting and physics engine; 2015/Self-published) - Acquired from it's former "sibling studio" Wingstar Studios in 2015. * PhD (Windows, OS X, Linux; 2015/Self-published) - PhD is a 3d photo editing, illustration and motion poster creation tool, acquired from it's "sibling studio" Wingstar Studios in 2015. * Sketcher Model Pro (Cross-platform; 2015/Self-published) - Face animation and model creation tool, for animations and video games. Acquired from it's "sibling studio" Wingstar Studios in 2015. * Infinidev (Cross-platform; 2015/Self-published) - Two versions are available. First one is the free version, '''''Infinidev Light, which comes with libraries, built-in customized texture editing and simple programming enviroment. The second version is Infinidev Pro, costing $10 a year, coming with emulators for selected platforms (like Linux, GP2X, Mac OS X, etc.), do-it-yourself LCD toy set as optional, ability to program and create advanced "blocks" for the programming enviroment with Python, ActionScript, Lua and more, joystick support, ability to export the game as executable, as Python script, as Flash project, ability to support USB and third-party accessories like Wiimote, Wii U Gamepad, PlayStation Move, Kinect and more, online multiplayer tools, and the same features as in Infinidev Light. * Wingstar Engine - created in 2015. The creator Wingstar Studios acquired the staff from studios owned by Equinoxe Digital Entertainment and middleware, like Tatsu lighting tool/physics engine, Infernal Engine, Sketcher Engine model creation tool/game engine/face animation tool, PhD motion poster creation/3D photo editing/illustration tool and kAI and mAI artificial intelligence engines. Later on, Sketcher model creation and face animation tools were sperated from the game engine itself; and was renamed Sketcher Model Pro. Tatsu lighting tool/physics engine, Sketcher Model Pro, PhD and kAI/mAI were then transferred under OK Labs in February 2015. Wingstar Studios merged the code and assets of Infernal and Sketcher engines and created Wingstar Engine. When "Balls" was acquired by Apple Entertainment, Wingstar laid off 98% of the staff and gave it's Wingstar Engine away. * Creepungine (sometimes written as CreepuNgine ''and referred to as the ''Nightlight Chronicles engine) is a proprietary game engine, created by Slik Games South/"Balls" Studios San Antonio, which powered such games as Nightlight Chronicles, Blake and Jake and Gateaway. The upcoming versions, Creepungine 6, and onwards, will be developed at OK Labs. Laboratories OK Labs Tech This division will develop games and "new technologies". * OK Labs Silicon Valley * OK Labs Osaka, based in Osaka, Japan. * OK Labs Melbourne, based in Melbourne, Australia. * OK Labs New York City, based in New York City, NY, USA. * OK Labs @MIT, located at Massachusetts Institute of Technology, next to MIT Game Lab's building. * More coming soon! Advertising * More coming soon! VFX * More coming soon! Former laboratories Mango laboratories The laboratories were merged to OK Labs, with the main company, Mango, in May 5, 2015. * Mango Shanghai * Mango Kuala Lumpur Advertising clients *''Coming soon!'' Facts * The name "OK Labs" was created at a meeting, where they decided to become an independent company and needed a name for this new company. There were a lot of names suggested, including "Caketown", "Blue Turtle" and "Alien Plane". "OK" was chosen because it was the most recognizable word. References Category:Developers Category:Companies Category:Video Game Companies